Sweet Love
by TwihardNerd
Summary: What if Rosalie got a one off chance to become a human? Would she risk her family and take it, or would she stay with Emmett knowing he could never give her the child she has always wanted?


**I don't own these characters. **

**So I was thinking, even though I know it's impossible, what would happen if Rosalie got the chance to become human...and then this is the result...**

* * *

I laid Evie in her bed and tucked her in.

'Mommy, tell me a bed time story?' she asked.

'Um...' I thought about a story as I pushed her golden curls back from her face. 'Cinderella?'

She shook her tiny head, 'No, I already know that story. Tell me a new one...a fairytale.'

I thought about it a bit more, then decided to tell her the story that was eating at the back of my mind.

'OK...Once apon a time there was a princess named Rosalie. She was beautiful, popular but most of all she was happy. When she was 19 she met a man named Royce...Rosalie was set to marry Royce, but he was an evil man. Royce and his friends were very wicked, and very mean to Rosalie. But she was able to escape. She was rescued by a good family, Carlisle, Esme and their son Edward. In order to save and protect Rosalie they had to turn her into a vampire. Something she hated more than anything else.'

**Flashback **

_

* * *

_

_'You were dying Rosalie. It was the only way to protect you.' Carlisle explained. _

_'Wouldn't death be a better option?' I questioned. _

_He looked down, then tried to defend himself, 'Maybe, but I couldn't let you die. Not like that.' _

_

* * *

_

**End Flashback**

She gasped, 'What did Rosalie do?'

'Well she never came to terms with what she was, but because she was turned into a vampire she was able to meet her prince.' I felt an old stab of pain in my chest as I thought of Emmett.

**Flashback**

* * *

_I heard a bear roar, and I could smell fresh blood. I ran towards it and found a large bear leaning over a carcass. I caught site of his 'meal' and gasped. The man looked just like Henry, right down to the dimples. I immediately wanted to save him from this bear. _

_I shoved the bear back and then drank his blood. As soon as it was dead I picked up the man. I knew the only way to save him would be to change him, but I couldn't do it, I wouldn't be able to stop. I stood there debating for a few minutes, but then he groaned in pain. I could tell he only had hours left, so I took off back home. _

_He asked me a few times if I was an angel, and why we hadn't gotten to heaven yet. But he was slipping in and out of conciousness as we got closer to the house. I bolted through the door. _

_'CARLISLE! CARLISLE!' I screamed. 'Please Carlisle, you have to save him.'_

_Esme and Edward were by the piano, shock clear on both of their faces as Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairs. _

_'I can't Rosalie, you were right. It's not fair to take someones choice away from them.'_

_I groaned, stupid karma. _

_'Please, I see your point now. Just, Carlisle he only has hours left.' I begged. _

_I saw Esme leave the room, unable to handle the thirst anymore...There was just so much blood. I could hear his heart becoming weaker, and weaker. Carlisle looked stressed out as he debated whether or not he should change him. After a few minutes Edward took off up the stairs._

_'Come on Rosalie.' Carlisle said, taking off after Edward._

_I followed him to my room, where Edward had made a makeshift bed. Reluctantly I placed him down, and he tried weakly to hold onto me._

_'Angel...Don't go...'__ he breathed._

_I placed my hand in his, 'Don't worry, I'm here.' _

_I watched as Carlisle bit into his skin, flinching when I heard the gasps of pain, that soon turned into screams of terror. Carlisle struggled a little, but then pulled back. He used his venom to close up his cuts._

_'I'm sorry...Sins...Sorry...' he whimpered._

_Edward placed his hand on my shoulder, 'His names Emmett.' he whispered, then walked out of the room. _

_Carlisle left aswell__, but I stayed by his side, promising him it would be over soon. On the second day Carlisle came back in with his black medical bag. _

_'Rosalie, I want to try to give Emmett some __morphine. Maybe it will help some with the pain.' he explained._

_He took out a syringe and plunged it into Emmett's arm. He didn't even notice. _

_'How long will it take?' I asked._

_'I'm not sure, his in a lot of pain. We'll give it an hour.' Carlisle decided._

_We waited almost all day, but the screams never let up. Three days past and Emmett was finally a vampire._

_

* * *

_

**End Flashback**

'Did Emmett hate being a vampire too?' Evie questioned.

I shook my head, 'No, much to her surprise he actually liked it. They made each other happy, and they got married.'

'...and then they lived happily ever after?' she guessed.

I smiled sadly, 'No, not quite. As much as she loved Emmett, there was one thing she desired more.'

**Flashback**

* * *

Jasper's POV

_Alice ran straight into my arms. I could feel all her pain and worry as I worked to calm her down. _

_'Emmett..Can't tell him...Can't...' She sobbed._

_When she calm down some I lifted her chin up, 'Alice, whats wrong?'_

_She shook her head, the pain was still etched in her eyes. I heard Edward hiss, and then he was standing next to me. _

_'What?' I demanded._

_'Rosalie, she was able to...to become a human...' he answered me, then turned to Alice, 'Where is she?'_

_'Still with that man, he said it would take a few days.' she cried. _

* * *

**End Flashback**

'What happened then?' Evie demanded when I paused.

'Rosalie went back to Emmett.'

**Flashback **

* * *

_He stood in the middle of the room, staring at the floor. He didn't bother looking up when I walked in the room. _

_'Why did you do it Rose?' _

_He was a broken man._

_'I did it for us Emmett!' _

_'How can this be for us? How can we be together now?' he demanded._

_'Don't you see, now we can have a child together.' I explained._

_He shook his head angrily, 'It's impossible.' _

_'No it isn't, look at Renesmee.' I pointed out. _

_He rubbed a hand over his face, 'I don't have the same kind of control Edward does...Rosalie aren't I enough?'_

_'I want a child Em.'_

_'I can't risk you like that. I wont.' _

_'Then we've got to say goodbye.' _

_If it were possible, he would have been crying, but he didn't try to stop me as I walked away._

* * *

**End Flashback**

'So a few years past, and the princess was very lonely. But then she met another man, named Isaac. She loved him too, but the prince was never far from her mind. Isaac was able to help her be happy and after a little while he asked her to marry him.'

**Flashback**

* * *

_Isaac got down on one knee, and pulled out a tiny velvet box. _

_'Rosalie. I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?'_

_Tears welled up in my eyes as he looked up at me. I stared into his deep, blue eyes and was reminded of Emmett._

_'Yes.' I forced the word through the lump in my throat._

_He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed the back of my hand before standing up and pulling me into a hug. _

* * *

**End Flashback**

'They had a beautiful baby girl together, she had the same name as you do, and Isaac was a wonderful father.'

**Flashback **

* * *

_'Look baby, there's momma.' Isaac cooed, lifting our daughter up so she could see my face._

_I smiled and reached out for her, he placed her in my waiting arms. I just stared at her, amazed at how beautiful she was. She had dark, blue eyes and even though she was just a few hours old she already had a full head of blond hair. _

_Isaac stroked her cheek, 'Beautiful, isn't she?' _

_'Yeah, she's got your eyes.' _

_He laughed, '...and your hair.' He gently pulled one of the short ringlets, 'What are we going to name her?' _

_'I was playing around with a few names...I really like Evie.' I confessed, 'I was looking at meanings, yours means laughter, and I really thought it fit, because when I'm around you, you make me happy. Evie means life and I thought it sort of fit, because I'm now leaving my old life behind, and starting a new one with her.'_

_He smiled down at her, 'Hi Evie.'_

* * *

_'ROAR!' Isaac roared at Evie through his laughter._

_She screeched and ran off. _

_'Momma, momma! The monster's going to eat me!' she squealed, as she hid behind me. _

_Isaac stopped short, 'Oh, where did that girl go? ROAR! I lost her, and she did smell so good.' I laughed as he pouted. 'Princess, have you seen a little girl? She's about this high, blond hair?' _

_'Say no momma.' She whispered, peeking over my shoulder. _

_I shook my head, 'No, I can't say I have.' _

_'Aw. I guess I'll just...Wait, what is that behind your head?' he looked over my shoulder and Evie squealed again, Isaac chuckled evilly. 'I found her.' _

_She ran away from him. This time he caught up to her and lifted her up above his head, throwing her into the air. When he caught her he kissed her chubby cheeks, and she giggled._

* * *

**End Flashback **

'...and even though Rosalie had everything she thought she ever wanted, there was still a part of her that longed for the prince.'

'Didn't she love Isaac?' Evie questioned.

'Yes she did, she loved him very much. It's just that Emmett was her first real love, and she thought about him a lot.'

A tear slid down my cheek and I brushed it away.

'What happened then momma?'

'Isaac passed away, and the princess has never been the same.' I said, sadly.

I fought the tears back, determined not to collapse into a blubbering mess infront of my daughter.

'What about the prince?'

'The princess has looked long and hard for the prince and her old family, but she has never been able to find them.'

'That's sad momma.' Evie said, her features were upset, her brow creased with worry.

I stroked her cheek, 'It's OK. It's just a fairytale. Right?'

'Yeah...Maybe there were pages missing from your book, I think that the prince came looking for the princess...and he was really nice to Evie. Then they lived happily ever after.' Evie stated matter-of-factly.

'You know what, I think your right!' I smiled at her. 'Do you want another story?'

'No, it's OK. I really liked that one.' She yawned.

'Go to sleep baby, I'll see you in the morning.' I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, pulling the door closed behind me.

I made it to the end of the hallway before I broke down, I could only wish my prince would come for me. I hoped and prayed every night that he would find it in his heart to forgive me, or Alice would see that I needed him and tell him to come to me.

* * *

**6 months later**

'Momma, someones outside.' Evie called, running inside the house.

'Who is it?' I asked.

She shrugged, 'She said she wants to speak to you.'

'OK, come on then.' I grabbed hold of her hand as we walked to the front door.

I pushed it open, 'Alice?' I gasped.

I threw my arms around her, 'Oh Alice, I've missed you so much!'

'Hi Rosalie.' Alice greeted, her voice a little strained.

It took me a minute to figure out why, when I did I stood back.

'Sorry. It's been so long since I've had to worry about things like that...' I apologized.

She smiled, 'It's OK.'

'So...How come your here?' I questioned, trying not to sound rude.

'I think you should come home.' She stated.

'This is my home Alice...' I said, gesturing behind me.

'No, your real home. I know you miss him, and I wanted you to know we _all _miss you too.'

'He doesn't know your here does he?'

'No. But I can see that he wants you home, he wont put up a fight when you do come home. Please Rosalie?'

I glanced between her and Evie. I couldn't just pick up and leave.

'Of course you can bring Evie, Rosalie. Don't be stupid, we want to get to know her just as much as we want you home.'

Evie tugged on my hand, I bent down so she could whisper in my ear. 'How does she know my name?'

'I told her about you when you were first born.' I answered, it was probably half true, Alice would have seen me giving birth to her, or something along those lines.

'Are we going to go with her?'

'I don't know yet.' I answered truthfully.

* * *

My heart was racing, my palms sweaty, and I was trembling. I was more terrified than I can ever remember being. I knew he could hear me, I knew he knew that I was here. I hesitated with my hand on the door knob, then took a deep breath and opened the door.

He looked up as I entered, he was still the broken man I had left so many years ago. But this time there was a spark of hope in his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut, and then opened them, as if he was trying to figure out if I was really here or not.

'Emmett?' I asked, not knowing what else to say.

To my surprise he laughed, 'I guess I really have cracked now.' I looked at him confused, 'But if being crazy is the only way I can have you I'll take it.' He flew over to me and placed a hand on my cheek; scared he would hurt me, he barely touched my skin.

'Emmett, I'm really here. I'm sorry. I should never have left...I came back to beg you to forgive me. Please.'

He closed his eyes and hung his head 'I don't know if I have any other choice. I've thought of nothing but you for these past few years.'

I felt my chest tighten, how could I have been so selfish as to leave him? As much as I hated the fact that I had to hurt him I couldn't bring myself to regret it. It was because of my selfishness that I was able to have my beautiful baby girl.

'Emmett, if I promise to never leave again. Can we please be together, for forever this time?' I pleaded.

'Please don't make promises you can't keep.' He begged.

'This is one I can keep. I want you to change me into a vampire again, well once Evie gets used to you guys a little, I don't want to leave her with strangers.'

'Evie?'

'She's my daughter Emmett.'

His eyes were still closed, so I didn't see the betrayal he must have felt.

'What will happen to her? If you can live forever, but she wont?'

'I don't know, maybe we can change her too? I want to give her the choice though, if she chooses to stay human, then thats just something I'm going to have to deal with. But I know now that I want you. I need you Em...and I'm sorry.'

He nodded, 'I need you too Rosalie. I always have.'

'I will spend the rest of forever making it up to you.' I vowed.

Very slowly, and very carefully I wrapped my arms around him.

'I love you.' I breathed.


End file.
